Just Kiss Me!
by Mischievious Moogle
Summary: This story takes place when Squall and the gang are still children living in the orphanage. Selphie wants to become a princess by getting kissed by a boy, but Zell doesn't get the clue! Will Selphie get what she wants? ZellxSelphie
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FF8, although sometimes I wish I did...

-------------------------

**Just Kiss Me: Chp 1**

A young, five year old girl sat on a small blue bed while swinging her feet back and forth. She picked up a small sailor's hat and placed it on her head, careful not to mess up her short brown hair. As she stood up from the bed, she fixed the wrinkles on her yellow overalls and walked up to a mirror.

"What do you think, Quistis?", the young girl asked, straightening the hat.

"It's really cute, Selphie!", a slightly older girl in a pink dress answered.

"But I like your hat more. It's cuter! Want to trade?"

Quistis giggled and shook her head.

"…Seifer gave it to me", she said shyly.

"So?"

"So I don't want anyone else touching it"

"But Quisty! It's just a stupid hat"

"But Seifer gave it to me after making me feel… like a princess"

Selphie turned around and faced Quistis.

"A princess? Huh?"

"Well, every girl knows that when a boy kisses you, you turn into a princess! Duh!"

Quistis went back to fixing the small pink beret on her hair and smiled.

"Seifer…kissed you!", Selphie exclaimed. "Groooooss! Did you get cooties?"

The young blonde laughed.

"Of course not, Selphie. There are no such things as cooties"

Selphie sat back on the bed and took the sailor hat off. She thought to herself while playing with the hat in her small hands.

"…When did he kiss you?"

"Remember last night? During the night time festival?"

"Yeah"

"Well, we were watching the fireworks. Then Seifer grabbed my hand and it just…happened! It was the most magical moment in my life"

"So…if a boy kisses _me_, I'll become a princess?"

"That's how it works", Quistis answered, admiring herself in the mirror.

Little Selphie thought for a moment and smiled widely.

"Oh! Cool! Thanks, Quisty!"

Selphie hopped off the bed and ran out the door. She stopped running as soon as she reached the front yard, where the other children usually played together.

"Hm…now where are the boys? I want to get that kiss as soon as possible", Selphie said to herself. "Quistis won't be the only princess around here!"

"Ewwwwww!", a voice called out from behind her.

Selphie turned around only to see two small boys standing behind her. One had long red hair and the other had short brown hair.

"Did you hear that, Squall? Selphie wants to kiss a boy!", the one with red hair cried.

"That's gross, Irvine", Squall said.

"Wait…what if she wants to kiss one of us!", Irvine said with a worried tone. "We'll catch her cooties!"

"Let's run away!"

Squall and Irvine ran away from Selphie as quickly as they could, leaving a small dust cloud behind them.

"…They're weird", Selphie said. "But since they won't kiss me…that only leaves….Zell".

The small brunette looked over at the young blonde boy. Zell was happily making a small sand castle in the sand box, only to have Seifer walk by and kick it down.

"Yes! He'll be the one to kiss me. But how?"

Selphie thought to herself and decided to see how a girl gets a boy to kiss them. And what better way to find that out than by television?

"Can I watch TV?", Selphie asked sweetly.

"Why, dear? It's only twelve in the afternoon. The dancing chocobo show does not come on until after your nap", Edea answered.

"But I don't want to watch Bloofy"

"Well, what do you want to watch?"

"Um…"

Selphie had to think again. Edea would never let her watch a show where people kiss unless…

"I want to watch your soap opera with you", she answered.

Edea smiled. People were always kissing in soap operas, so Selphie figured that watching one was bound to teach someone how to get a boy to kiss them.

"Okay! Let's watch, Selphie"

A few minutes into the soap opera, Selphie looked absolutely bored.

"I hate this…", Selphie mumbled to herself. "It's already been a kabillion minutes and nobody kissed or sang. I thought this was a soap _opera_!"

Just then, a woman in the soap opera was hanging off a cliff. Selphie watched closely as the brave, strong, handsome man raced to her rescue and pulled the woman up to safety. And just like that, they kissed.

"That's it!", Selphie shouted. "That's how I'll get him to kiss me!"

------------------------------

A/N: Woohoo! My first FF8 story! I hope you've all enjoyed it! Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FF8. Please enjoy the ending of the story!

------------------------------

**Just Kiss Me: Chp 2**

"Ooooh!", Seifer said. "I'm telling on you!"

"Don't tell!", Selphie said. "If you get Zell over here, I promise to give you my desserts tonight"

"Hm…how about…you give me your desserts for the entire week"

"What!"

"Give me all of your desserts and I promise I won't tell and I'll get the crybaby over here"

"He's not a crybaby!"

"Whatever. Is it a deal or not?"

"…Fine! But could you help me climb down the cliff a little first?"

"Okay"

Seifer helped Selphie down the cliff, so that she was holding onto the edge and her feet dangled a couple of meters from the ground below.

"Thanks! Now go get Zell!"

"Sure!"

The small blonde ran off, shouting for Zell to go help Selphie.

"Zell! Zell!"

Zell stopped his game of tag with Irvine and Squall and looked at Seifer.

"What?"

"Selphie is dangling from the cliff by the beach! You have to help her!"

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because she asked for you"

"Be careful, Zell!", Irvine said. "Selphie might kiss you!"

Zell scoffed at them and walked over to the cliff where Selphie was struggling to hold on.

"Selphie?"

"Zell! Help me!"

Zell took Selphie's hand and pulled her back up onto flat land.

"There! Why were you down there in the first place?"

"Um…I…fell"

"Oh"

'This is it!', Selphie thought.

The young girl closed her eyes and leaned forward to kiss her savior, but nothing happened.

"Zell?"

When she opened her eyes, Zell was back on the other side of the yard, playing tag with Squall and Irvine again. Selphie sighed in frustration and walked back inside.

"He'll never-"

Selphie froze and stared at the TV screen again. Another soap opera was on and a couple was holding each other closely while gazing into each other's eyes.

"I…I think I love you, Cloud", the woman said.

"…Tifa…", the man whispered.

The TV couple leaned forward and kissed. Selphie smiled and ran back outside.

"Zell! Zell!" , she called out.

Zell was now digging in the dirt with Squall and he was covered in mud. Selphie ignored this and asked to speak with him privately.

"Zell…"

"What? I was playing in the mud with Squall…"

"I..I love you, Zell"

"Oh! Well, I love you too, Selphie!"

Zell giggled and ran back over to Squall. Selphie stared at the little blonde in shock for a while, then ran up to him.

"But I love you!"

"I know. And I love you too. You're my best friend."

"But…but…"

While Selphie was stuttering, Squall threw a mud pie at Zell. Zell stood up and pounced on Squall, knocking him back into the mud. Selphie sighed angrily and walked over to the other side of the yard. She sat down on a boulder and rested her head in her hands.

"I'm never going to be a princess…", she sighed.

Suddenly, an idea hit. Selphie grinned and ran back into the house.

"Matron! Matron!", Selphie called out.

Edea walked out of the kitchen and picked little Selphie up.

"Yes, dear?"

"How can I get a boy to kiss me?"

Edea froze and looked carefully at the little girl.

"Um…excuse me?"

"I want Zell to kiss me. How do I get him to?"

"Um…I-I don't know, Selphie. Don't you want to play dress-up with Quistis instead?"

"No…I want Zell to kiss me"

"I…I don't know anything about kissing, dear"

Selphie pouted and Edea put her back down on the ground. The little brunette looked around and spotted a book on one of the end tables.

"Yes you do! This book is all about kissing! See? The boy and girl on the cover are kissing!"

Edea took the book from Selphie and sat down. Selphie climbed into Edea's lap and looked at the book.

"This is the story of Romeo and Juliet"

"Oh! What's it about?"

"Well, two people fall in love, but their families don't like each other. Stuff happens and in the end, they both die"

"What about the kissing part? On the cover, they're kissing!"

"Oh! Well, they kiss during a masquerade ball"

"Oh! Um…what's a 'maskade ball'?

"Masquerade ball, sweetie", Edea corrected. "It's a party where everyone wears a mask"

"Oh…well, see ya later, Matron!"

Selphie hopped out of Edea's lap and into her room. Edea smiled warmly and put the book back.

"They grow up so fast…", Edea said to herself.

The young brunette found Zell outside once again. This time, he was eating a big chocolate chip cookie by the swings.

"Hello, Zell", Selphie said.

"Hey, Selphie", Zell responded. "Is it Halloween already?"

Selphie was looking down at Zell while wearing a moogle mask.

"No", Selphie said with a giggle.

"Oh. I like your mask"

"Thanks. Um…"

"Well, I'm going to go inside and get milk now. Maybe I can find my chocobo mask and we can play later!"

Zell ran back inside the house and Selphie watched with a frown. She angrily took the mask off of her face and tossed it to the ground.

"That does it!", she shouted.

Selphie marched back into the house after Zell and shoved him. The little blonde tripped and fell flat onto his face.

"Ow! Selphie! That hurt!", Zell said, trying not to cry.

"Well, you deserve it!", she said. "I've been trying to kiss you all day, and nothing! You're so…so…stupid!"

Selphie looked down at the little blonde and crossed her arms with an angry expression. Zell stood up and dusted himself off.

"Kiss you? Me?"

"Yes! And you've just ignored me to play with your friends!"

Zell shrugged, walked up to Selphie and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"There", Zell said. "I don't like when you're mad at me. You're one of my best friends"

Selphie stared at Zell in disbelief.

"I need to go now. It's almost nap time and I want to play tag with Squall and Irvine one last time"

Zell ran off and Selphie watched him leave. She sat down on the ground, still in shock.

"He…he….he…-"

"Oh my Hyne! He kissed you!", Quistis shouted. "He kissed you! He kissed you! I saw it!"

Selphie looked over at Quistis and smiled.

"He did", she said. "But I'm not a princess…"

"But he kissed you on the lips!"

Selphie tilted her head to the side confusedly.

"Yeah, but Seifer kissed _you_!"

"But he only kissed me on the hand! Zell kissed you on the lips!"

Selphie's eyes opened wide in shock and Quistis laughed.

"So…now I'm better than a princess, right?"

"Yes! And I think you deserve this more than I do"

Quistis took off her pink beret and put it on Selphie's head.

"Um…Selphie?"

Selphie fixed the hat on her head and 'hm'd?' in response.

"Can…Can you teach me how to get a boy to kiss me? On the lips?"

"Of course!", Selphie said with a giggle. "But you gotta be patient because boys are kind of slow…"

----------------------

A/N: There! All done! I hope everyone enjoyed reading this!Thankies to all of my fans for the reviews! Please review!


End file.
